Judgment Rites
Judgment Rites| cover image = | series = The Original Series| date = | publisher = Interplay| developer = | platform = PC| published = 1993| }} Introduction Star Trek: Judgment Rites is a computer game published by Interplay as a sequel to Star Trek: 25th Anniversary. Set during the first five-year mission of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) under James T. Kirk, Judgment Rites places the player in control of Kirk and the Enterprise as they play out eight episodic missions. While all missions save the two-part finale have resolvable plot lines based on stand-alone objectives, a common thread tying the game together is the search for the mysterious Brassicans, a civilization whose tests confront Kirk throughout the game. The entire original series cast reprise their roles in the CD-ROM Collector's Edition, which includes the enhanced CD-ROM version of the game, another CD-ROM featuring a behind-the-scenes documentary on the game's creation as well as interviews with Gene Roddenberry and Leonard Nimoy, one of eight collectible pins based on the one of the game's eight missions (the Apple release instead featured a collectible badge), and a video cassette containing the TOS episode The City on the Edge of Forever. This marked the last appearance of DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy. Summary Gameplay The eight missions in Judgment Rites are based around a combination of decision-making, problem-solving, and space combat. The player is initially presented at the start of each episode with a location to travel to and an objective to complete. In the course of the episode, the player leaves the bridge as part of landing party where the majority of the gameplay takes place. At the conclusion of each mission, the player is evaluated by Starfleet in the form of Admiral Cain, who awards Kirk with points corresponding to his performance. On the Bridge While on board ship, the player, while nominally acting as Captain Kirk, controls the movement, weapons, and energy allocation of the Enterprise. Though space combat is an optional feature that can be deactivated by altering the difficultly level, the player is still required to navigate the Enterprise to its next mission objective by consulting a star chart provided with the game and selecting the correct star on Pavel Chekov's star charts. Selecting the wrong star leads to a space combat encounter with Romulans, Klingons, or Elasi pirates. The Landing Party In each mission, the player leaves the bridge either to transport off the ship or to move about the Enterprise in control of Captain Kirk at the head of a landing party. Kirk's companions vary depending upon the mission, and include both regular characters and redshirts; causing or allowing the death of redshirt characters drastically reduces the points awarded at the mission's conclusions. While in control of Kirk, the player utilizes an interface allowing Kirk to walk around, look and interact with scenery and items, and talk to other characters. Standard landing party tools include phasers, medical and scientific tricorders, communicators, and mission-specific items acquired during the course of the episode. Episodes 1. Federation ::The crew's mission to the Glorious Pebbles Scientific Academy is interrupted when a heavily-damaged USS Alexander appears through a rift in space. It's Captain, Lucas Rayner, explains that his ship has traveled back in time from the future to warn that the Federation will be destroyed in eight days; his transmission is cut off, however, when the Alexander explodes. Spock tracks the Alexander's origin to Espoir Station, a scientific research facility studying the proto-universe phenomenon Gravity's End. En route, the Enterprise is ambushed by Elasi pirates under Bivander Zane. After fighting them off and arriving at Espoir, Kirk is induced to beam aboard and subsequently captured station administrator James Munroe, who is in league with Ies Bredell and Zane in their plans to destroy the Federation with a new superweapon. 2. Sentinel 3. No Man's Land 4. Light and Darkness 5. Voids 6. Museum Piece 7. Through this be madness... 8. ...Yet there is method in it Characters Regulars James Kirk | Spock | Leonard McCoy | Scotty | Hikaru Sulu | Nyota Uhura | Pavel Chekov Others Trelane | Grinagog | Lucas Rayner | Melanie Cain | Fase | Chris Richards | Boris Breznia | Nielson | Eadric Kamend | Menao Sheme | Vakada Sheme | James Whittaker Munroe | Azrah | Rackaback | Ies Bredell | Vizznr | Eckhart | Bivander Zane | Uhland | Tuskin | Atrioli | Hauptmann | John Gellman | Klarr | Cissaca | Savant T'Mau References Starships and vehicles Starfleet | | | | | | | | | | | | Others Infinitus | Olympus Mons | [[IKS Klothos|IKS Klothos]] | [[SS Mniki'rr|SS Mniki'rr]] | [[SS Shinobi|SS Shinobi]] • Locations Cities and settlements Princeton University Outposts and stations Espoir Station | M'dai sensor dish Planets and planetoids Borea IV | Onyius II | Balkos III | Alpha Nexus I Stars and star systems Praetus | Delphi | Omega Corvus | Symphony Alpha | Epsilon Sierra | Zhraad | Atabis | Klahmac | Stonrak | Saracles | Beta Chimera | Nova Atar | Diogenes | Lachian Stellar regions Antares Rift States and organizations Klingon Empire | United Federation of Planets Races and cultures Alphanss | Brassicans | Elasi | Gammans | Omegans | Vurian Other references Antarian mankiller | Sacred Scriptures | Temporal Cold War • Tellarite 8000 DNA Sequencer Timeline ;stardate 2259 : Monroe graduates Princeton. Information Published in 1991 Quotes *'Pavel Chekov': Why do aliens always seem to invade Enterprise? *'Hikaru Sulu': Actually, Pavel, last year five different alien species tried to take over the USS Regulus. The Enterprise has had it relatively easy compared to them. *'Pavel Chekov': But why do all the competant aliens always seem to invade the Enterprise? * *'Hikaru Sulu': Is it my imagination, or is Dr. McCoy getting a litte power crazed lately? *'Pavel Chekov': I'd say a lot power crazed, Hikaru. * *'Pavel Chekov': Hello, Doctor. Nice weather, isn't it? *'Leonard McCoy': You're a Navigator, not a conversationalist, Ensign. *'Pavel Chekov': Yes I am. And an unappreciated navigator at that. * *'Leonard McCoy': I thought you were a Helmsman, not the bearer of bad tidings. *'Hikaru Sulu': I do many things well, Doctor. * *'James T. Kirk': Let's see how our alien friend likes Dr. McCoy's medicine. *'Pavel Chekov': Probably as much as we do, Hikaru. Related Stories * Images Reviews Connections * * Judgment Rites